Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to mounting clips for set top box enclosures and, more particularly, to mounting clips for attaching a cover to a chassis of a set top box enclosure.
Description of the Related Art
The manufacture and repair of set top boxes, also called set top box enclosures or housings, includes using manual labor intervention for assembly. The manual labor may include mounting internal and external components of the set top box enclosure to the set top box enclosure chassis. For example, manual labor may be used to install the system board, power supply system, and audio and video input and outputs into or onto the chassis. Manual labor intervention may also be used to install or remove the cover from the chassis.
Flexible snap clips or even mechanical screws may be used to secure the cover onto the chassis. Installing a cover of a set top box enclosure using flexible snap clips or mechanical screws requires manual labor to precisely align the cover with the chassis and then to engage the flexible snap clips or install screws to attach the cover to the chassis.
Disassembly or removal of the cover from the chassis, for example, for repairs or maintenance, requires further manual labor intervention. A repair technician may use special tools to disengage the flexible snap clips and lift the cover off of the chassis or may use screwdrivers to remove any screws that may attach the cover to the chassis.
In addition to needing manual labor intervention to install or remove, screws are also unsightly and detract from the aesthetics of a set top box enclosure.
Some set top box enclosures include access holes in the cover or the chassis to provide access to screws or flexible snap clips. These holes are unsightly and care must be taken in the placement of the access holes in order to hide the holes or to place them in inconspicuous locations in the set top box enclosure. Thus, compromises are made in set top box enclosures in order to balance the appearance of the set top box enclosure with the security of the cover and chassis connection.